dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Tundra (DBAF)
Background Tundra is a ruler the Planet Trade Organization. She rules in her husband, King Cold's absence. She is the mother of Cooler and Frieza, and is capable of defeating both of them effortlessly. Personality Tundra is a merciless killer. She never shows any form of compassion, even to her own children. She is also very overconfident, and prone to unnecessarily showing off. She is also charismatic, and a gifted speaker. She has managed to convince "Lesser Beings" to do her dirty work for her on several occassions, even once being given ownership of a planet in exchange for her staying their for 1 of it's weeks. Her greatest strength, however, comes in the form of her strategic mind. She rarely loses her temper, and can think 3 steps ahead of even the most gifted opponent. She loves torturing her victims, even to the point of offering to help them realise their dreams, and kill them a few seconds later. Transformations 'Base Form' In her basic form, Tundra resembles Cooler in many ways, with a few obvious differences. Her body is more slender and feminine than Cooler's and she has 2 protrusions on her chest that resemble breasts. She has 4 downward facing spikes on the back of her head which resembles hair. Each foot features a single toe, with a secondary toe on the back, giving her the impression of wearing high heels. The gem-like parts on her shoulders, head and wrists are a darkened Magenta color, with her skin being a dull violet. 'Final Form' In her final form, Tundra's physique has shifted to a more Amazonian size. Her Shoulder plates now jutt outwards, resembling the shoulder armor on her soldiers uniform. The single toe on each foot has split into 3, and the Heel-toe has receded, making her look more akin to her family. Her Wrist and Shin guards now have a small curved spike protruding from them. Her "Hair" spikes have now doubled in number and length, and a faceplate is covering her mouth and nose. Techniques Flight - Manipulating energy to hover above the ground. Ki Blasts - The most basic form of energy attack. Death Beam - A thin purple beam fired from the fingertip. Death Ball - A large energy ball. Death Blaster - A beam of energy fired from the palm. Barrage Death Beam - A consecutively fired version of the Death Beam. Death Saucer - 2 Disks of purple energy that follow a target. Supernova Death Ball - A more powerful version of the Death Ball. Death Chaser - A deadly rush attack. The user punches the target in the gut, throws them to the ground and then stomps on their chest. Nova Blaster - A high risk dash attack that knocks down everything in it's path. Power up to the Limit - A support technique that focuses the users energy for a short time. Punishing Blaster - A large purple energy beam fired from the palm. Death Blaze - A large energy blast (Explosive wave) capable of massive destruction. Regeneration - The user focuses their energy to quickly recover from wounds. Category:Characters